


[Podfic of] to live at all is miracle enough

by exmanhater



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheedo is almost eight thousand days old when she realises what she wants from Dag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] to live at all is miracle enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [to live at all is miracle enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308222) by [ssstrychnine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstrychnine/pseuds/ssstrychnine). 



> The rape/noncon tag is just to be safe and compliant with the canonical background of the movie. No onscreen rape occurs, but it is alluded to several times. Please check the text post before listening if you're unsure!
> 
> Kalakirya, I really hope this works for you - I think you won't have any trouble with the content referencing the movie canon, but I knew I was taking a risk, so you have two gifts just in case :)

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1gLcGr7) [4.7 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1IpW9Fk) [5.7 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 10:20 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
